Epic Mount (Fo:E)
This is the the [[W:C:falloutequestria:Fallout: Equestria|''Fallout: Equestria]] version of Epic Mount. For other versions see Epics alternate reality counterparts.'' While based on a series of fanfiction, user:Mystic Monkey has yet read the stories and the information is collected from the Fallout Equestria wiki to make up such character. The Fallout: Equestria version of Epic Mount. He was an Equestrian Knight during the the Great War, but still fought along side the military and Steel Rangers in battle despite his independance. Fallout: Equestria :Main article: Fallout: Equestria Fallout: Equestria is a crossover fan-fiction between the ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' television series and the ''Fallout'' video game series, and was written by Kkat. First published in April 2011 and completed on Christmas of that year, Fallout: Equestria spans 45 chapters (as well as a prologue, introduction, epilogue, and afterword), and contains over 620,000 words, making Fallout: Equestria one of the longest self-published works of derivative fiction in existence. It has become one of the most critically well-received derivative works in the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic community, and has a substantial cult following that has produced thousands of new works of art, literature, and music dedicated to the fan series. WARNING!: This article will contain spoilers to the fanfiction as well as links to the ''Fallout: Equestria Wiki''. Description and Personality Epic Mount is a semi-feral ghoul who's flesh decayed over time as well as his sanity, with hopes barely holding his mind together. He would attack and kill anypony who has survived the Killing Joke and would do so berserk, however he can be reasoned with due to his schizophrenia. After Angel Bunny was long petrified, he still talks to it and believes that it responds, giving him ideas on what to do to intruders or who to trust. History Epic Mount shares almost the exact same history as his prime counterpart. Such as growing up in Everfree Forest and befriending Twilight and her friends in Ponyville. It was when tention between ponies and zebras began where he tried to have little conflict as possible and rescuing ponies from attacks when things started to escalate, leading up to the great war when happy times in Equestria come to an end for The Great War. During the War Applejack personally invited him to join the Steel Rangers, believing him paladin material. Epic refused to join at first as he would much rather be a warrior, saving ponies from terrorism and other wartime threats as a vigilante. His life in Everfree Forest has hardened him as a skilled warrior, that pony military training cannot match. The royal guards and rangers who were familiar with him took his commands despite him being a vigilante. Whenever Applejack met with Epic, she still insisted he joins to Steel Rangers, stating it is his duty to do so, each time Epic refusing. As Zecora was serving the Ministry of Awesome in espionage. Epic insistantly asks her to resign from her dangerous job as a spy, not wanting her to be directly involved with the war at all and simply be a trainer. Zecora insisted that it wasn't just her war but everyponies and that she was doing what she can for her friends and for Epic. He argued that he did not want the only pony he thought mother to die out there. Zecora held and comforted him, promising that she will be alright and that it's all the more reason why she assist as an agent in a war, to protect all those that she loves. His reputation with the Steel Rangers became known as he continues his vigilantism as a warrior and at times assisted squads in various missions. Eventually Applejack convinced Epic Mount to join the Steel Rangers. He openly stated he was reluctant to do so, but given Zecora was willing to do what she should for Equestria, so must he. Applejack enlists him into the Command branch so that he could still operate as an independant agent while knights would follow his orders. Instead of Power Armour, he chose the more dated Rangers armour, prefering his freedom of skin than being fully covered in metal. Despite commanding troops into battle, he himself practiced non-aggressive pacifism more than before, such as concentrating more on ponies lives than zebras deaths. He wasn't above attacking and, if neccesary killing an enemy but would avoid the later. Despite being a soldier he would still fall back to help civilians and shepard many ponies to safety while all out pursuit of victory in his battles. His actions were mostly recognised with the Ministry of Peace for his heroics, and the fact that he himself was affectionate towards Ministress Fluttershy for many years. Often times he would work directly with Applejack and Zecora, though he was reluctant when Zecora was assigned missions, in which Applejack promises him she will be alright. Fluttershy would also ask Epic to do missions for the Ministry of Peace which he would gladly do. During one of Zecora's mission to gain the trust of the Zebra Caesar, Applesnack accused her as a traitor and kills her. Applejack arrived on the scene and decided to refrain from Epic from knowing of what had happened. Epic however, found out of Zecora's death and confronted Applesnack in rage. Applejack had to intervene in the fight before one pony killed the other. Angry at them both, Epic shouted at Applejack for breaking her promise of her safety and for hiding her death from him. He threw down his armour, shouting Applejack was a liar for breaking the oath and left the Steel Rangers. Applejack found Epic drinking at the tavern. She realised that Epic was truely devastated to suddenly break his teetotalism. Despite being half-drunk and angry at her, Applejack apologized for all she had done, what had happened to him and convinced him to stop drinking. Knowing that his time in the war has strained him, she has arranged for him to meet with Fluttershy for counciling. Epic reluctantly thanks her, stating that Fluttershy was the only pony who had not "betrayed her element". Epic went to see Fluttershy. Fluttershy invited Epic to her office at the alcove in Canterlot where she can council him of his loss and talk with him. Epic tells her how tired he is of war. He was exhausted from battles that were not his, the loss of Zecora and loss of hope if there will ever be peace other than defeat of worst. Fluttershy hugs him and promises that the war will end and that there will be peace. After sharing a kiss, Epic asks if that peace will happen, would she share the new life with him together. Fluttershy suprised by this offer of marriage, she happily accepts and embraces him. Epic having to return to the war and Fluttershy administrating peace, working hard for the engagement. However Epic never returned to the war, he saw the explosion and pink cloud over Canterlot all the way from dodge Junction. The Last Day Epic had to head back to Canterlot but the trains would take too long and would certainly be out of order. He rushed through Everfree Forest as fast as he could, which was pretty fast given he knew the forest well, but the sound of bombs going off across Equestria was like running through a nightmare. By pure coincidence he found Fluttershy appear in a meadow. As he rushes to her in hopes of embraced, he was mortified to see Killing Joke wrap around her as her flesh turned to wood. Fluttershy turned into a tree before him. Shocked by this all he could do was stand there until Angel Bunny, who was there at the time, awoke him from his shock. Ever since then he vowed to stay by her side and defend her from all who wish to harm her in hopes that someday she will be freed from her tree form and they could live the life they wished for or he would die by her roots. Post War thumb|(Older picture) Epic Mount with Angel Bunny, forever protecting Fluttershy underneith her willow branches. Over time, Epic had turned into a ghoul. His sanity held together by hopes that Fluttershy will be pony again someday and a stone rabbit that was once Angel. He failed to rescue Angel from a cockatrice but regardless he still talks with the petrified rabbit, believing it conversing back. Present day? Undecided. But the petrified stone rabbit that Epic talks to convince Epic to spare Velvet Remedy long enough to cure Fluttershy. Fluttershy's mind being worst off than his after her time as a tree could make Epic fully violent, but her sanity being restored by the magic of the statuettes could find great relief to see Fluttershy return to herself again. Life with Fluttershy in New Canterlot Republic is also considered with her helping Epic with healing of his mind and perhaps also the long awaited marrage, despite the ghoul-pony relationship. Trivia *The Killing Joke never effected Epic Mount. This is because at the time of finding Fluttershy he has absorbed enough radiation that he was in early stage of ghoulification. Killing Joke is known to effect ponies, zebras, hellhounds and griffins but no known effect with animals and ghouls. *Epic had a taste for Sparkle-Cola, prefering the original brand than the rest. After the war he developed an addiction for Sparkle-Cola RAD, unaware the radiation helping him. But still enjoys the usual cola. *Epic talking to Angel Bunny despite being a petrified rabbit is reference to Harold from ''Fallout''. A ghoul who's "friend" was a tree that grew from him named Bob. Category:Ponytale Category:Pony Category:Earth Pony Category:Male